deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spider-Man Adaptation Battle Royale/@comment-31022492-20180607021405
I AM SO PSYCHED FOR THIS FIGHT, MAN! As a spider-fan myself, I cannot wait 'till this is finally finished. Oh and btw, placings everyone. 1st. Tom, he's young, but his suit give him 900 web combinations, a tactical AI, enhanced hearing, Insta-Kill mode (which is yet to be demonstrated), enhanced eyesight, and he can call in a more powerful but less stealthy Iron Spider suit with legs that can support the pull of the vacuum of space. There is practically NOTHING the others have. Well, Spectacular anyway. 2nd. Toby, he's the more durable of the spiders and among the most intelligent. The most intelligent being Tom. Toby survived an explosion THREE TIMES, held down a speeding train, took multiple hits from Venom, Doc Ock, and Norman, and is fast as fuck. His reaction skills, though surpassed by Andrew Garfield, is impressive. His spider sense is the most reliable, to. Since there are no downsides to it. Also, organic webbing. 3rd. Ultimate. This guy is the least intelligent but still intelligent out of the smartest spideys. His gadgets, ability to take things seriously once needed, and overall control of his abilities give him the most experience. He's actually the oldest Spider-Man in the roster, being 19-21 at the end of the series. He has natural leadership skills and can easily handle new gadgets as he is the least gifted out of the most intelligent Spider-Men. But he never takes fights seriously and is usually easily angered, though it can be good, it can be bad. 4th. Andrew Garfield, he is the fastest and 3rd most intelligent of the Spider-Men. He easily dodges lightning bolts, which are at least hypersonic, he even toys with Electro AS he throws lightning bolts. Leapardon is easily dealt with in this version if ever given the opportunity to face him. He deals with a giant lizard and three new villains in just two movies! But like Ultimate, he never EVER takes combat seriously. Also, he isn't that strong compared to the other spideys. 5th. Japanese Spider-Man. Leapardon put up a good fight against Solus until the other inheritors tore him down. He's also very good at driving vehicles, since he's a motorcycle driver. But he's slow compared to other Spider-Men, if we're taking exaggerated Japanese movements to power up into consideration. His only ever advantage he has over the others is Leapardon. 6th. Unlimited, he's just as technologically advanced as Tom, arguably even more. He can be considered almost as strong as 2099 or 616 Spider-Man, making him possibly the strongest. But he's not as intelligent as the other Spider-Men, or he is probably. But the only major opponents he ever fought were Venom, Carnage, and Vulture. Compared to other Spider-Men, that's not much. Also, he's a guy from the past in the future, being away for that long kind of puts him off from the past by a LOT. 7th. Spectacular, he's dealt with a lot of arguably weaker but very powerful villains. He can also be considered the 4th most intelligent Spider-Man, since he got an internship at Dr. Connors' lab! He is also the more serious and tactical of the Spider-Men. But his feats don't add up to the ones who overcome him, like Tom or Garfield. He also isn't exactly the strongest, most durable, or most skilled of the Spider-Men either. Still love you, Spectacular! 8th. New Animated Series (NAS) Spider-Man. Not exactly the best one, or the most serious, or the most experienced. He has strength equivalent to that of Ultimate Comics post-death Spider-Man, which isn't much. 9th. 60's Spider-Man. NO WAY IN HELL IS HE GOING To WIN. Just plain instant kill. Oh god this is long, well at least it's over.